


Alone

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Mountie on the Bounty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's thoughts . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that came to me while I rewatched this episode . . . another thing which occurred to me is that Ray looks great in his leather jacket and shades and that blue T ^_^
> 
> EDIT: Now I look at it, its a waste of time - so don't read! :) I'm actually embarrassed by it.

It’s what he does best

Push the people away that he cares about the most

And then he’s left all alone and wanting them back

First Stella, and now Frasier

 

And once again he’s been given the opportunity to make a clean break, and get away

Away from this fake life, and all the places that remind him of their partnership

 

Except this time he doesn’t really want to go…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bad time writing :( so this was a good stepping stone to getting back into the swing of things... I hope!


End file.
